Songs of the Heart
by Celtic Blades
Summary: ON HIATUS! Draco and Harry struggle with their feelings for each other, Pansy's scheming, Weasley dissaproval and Snape's machinations. Each chapter is based on a line from a song and fairly short. SLASH. Will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Each chapter is based on a line from a song. They should be pretty short, too. They're not just random drabbles, though. It will form into a complete story.

_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not; I'm far from lonely, and it's all that I've got_

Draco Malfoy hid his eyes from Pansy Parkinson's gaze. She was too eager for him, too desperate to read the secrets of his heart. For years he had been hiding the truth from her, from everyone. For while his desires had long been elsewhere, he was careful to show the world that he was completely under his father's dominion. It had given him some protection from Pansy's endless questions and hints about his private life. He had flat out lied to her, told her that until his father's work was done, relationships were not his priority. He did believe that Professor Snape guessed at what he was so careful to protect. A look, a question that seemed out of place had alerted him to his godfather's suspicions and caused him to project an image of increased loneliness. This had brought him to his present troubles. Pansy was adamant in breaking through his sadness and desolation. He could see her fingers twitching, almost feel them running through his long white hair.

"It's nothing, Pansy," he told her, "I'm just don't feel hungry anymore." He prayed his stomach would not rumble, giving away his lie.

"You really should eat more, Draco," she fussed. "You need to stay strong. Maybe I should sit with you every day, to make sure you take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine. Really." He chanced a look at her, feeling nothing but loathing. He longed to get away from the table, away from her. "I think I might go and see Professor Snape. He wanted to see me earlier."

She brightened at this, hoping that the Potions' Master might be able to help Draco. He gratefully slipped away from the Hall, heading not for the dungeons, but outside. He wanted to walk in the fresh air, to perhaps catch a glimpse of a certain person.

Pansy watched him go with a satisfied smile. A Malfoy was a definite catch, and Pansy wouldn't let her mother down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_I write the lines you want me to; with the words I dare to use"_

Draco walked quickly down the path, listening intently. He could faintly hear them. The sound of one voice in particular brought a rare smile to his face. Quietly he left the path and followed the sounds through the trees. He would be able to see Harry for a brief moment, perhaps even exchange a few words. It was too bad that Harry wasn't alone. With Weasley and Granger present, he wouldn't be able to be open with Harry.

There they stood. Arguing again, as usual. At least Granger and Weasley were arguing. Harry stood between them with a look of what could only be called weariness across his features_. He must get tired of listening to this all the time_, Draco thought. The look in his green eyes went straight to Draco's heart. He wondered how often his own look, when listening to Crab and Goyle, had mirrored Harry's. Suddenly, he made a quick decision. Stepping from the cover of the trees, he walked noisily towards them.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered, his quarrel with Hermione momentarily forgotten. "What is it this time, bird watching?"

"Is that all you've got, Weasley?" Draco replied, matching Ron's disdain. "I was trying to get away from the sound of you bickering. Really, Potter," he drawled, "I don't know how you stand it."

Harry was surprised. He looked at Draco closely, mystified. There was a light in the grey eyes that wasn't normally there. For a moment he thought that Draco really did understand his frustration with Ron and Hermione. Shocked, he bit back the sarcastic retort on his lips. There was a flicker of some unknown emotion on Draco's face, something Harry couldn't quite place. Just as quickly it was gone. Then the Slytherin turned and stalked away down the path. Harry watched him until Draco turned the corner and was gone.


End file.
